This was a randomized trial of first line monoclonal antibody therapy of CD20 positive non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (low grade) following recurrence or relapse following conventional therapy. Patients are randomized to Y902B8 vs. C2B8 to evaluate efficacy. To date we have treated 4 patients. 1 on the Y2B8 arm and 3 on the C2B8 arm. Preliminary individual outcome data reflects the anticipated response to the individual treatment options. The study has accrued its population and awaits analysis.